A'Loud to Go Too Far
by thelittleboyblue13
Summary: As it turns out the nonsense during No Such Luck was all just an elaborate "prank" to teach Lincoln a lesson for lying. But when Lynn Jr. sees her brother suffering wearing that dumb costume in the heat at the beach, will she finally realize along with her parents and sisters that maybe you CAN go too far teaching a lesson? How will she (and they) make it right? ONE-SHOT


**The Loud House is a trademark of Nickelodeon created by Chris Savino.**

 **(UPDATE) - Unless you guys have something to actually say about the story or my writing, please stop whining about it just because "its just another No Such Luck fic". Seriously, you guys need to lay off, just because it IS a NSL fanfiction doesn't automatically make it a bad story, I don't care if you guys are "tired" of them, if you don't want to read it then DONT. And stop posting crappy reviews if your only input/critique is that its a No Such Luck story.**

A'Loud To Go Too Far

By littleboyblue13

…

It was a hot day at the beach, hot but comfortable as almost everyone was dressed in little more than swimsuits or allowed to swim in the cool waters. But not Lincoln Loud, he was dressed in a full-on squirrel mascot costume just so that he could come along, just so that he could participate and be a part of his family again. His sister, Lynn Jr., had accused him of being "bad luck" after he attended one of her baseball games for the first time all season and her team lost. He wanted some time to himself, so when his sisters started to get a little jumpy believing her, he made the rumor worse and pretended to be bad luck so that they would let him just relax alone. But then his parents also started and got involved in the nonsense and soon he wasn't allowed to participate in anything, movies or the beach. Eventually his own family kicked him out of the house and sold all his stuff. When he tried to tell them the truth, Lynn Jr. still insisted he was bad luck and he had to sneak into her next game to "prove he wasn't" by wearing the school's mascot costume. It worked…except now they thought he was only "good luck" when he was wearing the costume. So, that was a week of humiliation, going to his sisters' things with them in the suit and getting made fun of in school. And he still didn't have anything in his bedroom besides the floor to sleep on. He was in so much physical and emotional pain right now, was what he did really so much as to deserve this.

Lynn Jr. couldn't help but feel guilty as she watched her only brother stand there sweltering in that stupid costume in the hot sun. It was her fault. When she lost that game she was mad and took it out on Lincoln by blaming him, saying he was "bad luck", she had honestly calmed down by the next day and was planning to apologize, but Lincoln was trying (and actually failing) to convince his sisters and parents that he really was just so he could have some alone time…which she kind of understood, she did force him to go to her game after all and accused him right afterwards, and before that he had spent all his time helping his sisters out with their activities. Was it REALLY so bad that he wanted some time to just relax? When Lisa, the genius who did a fake "experiment" about the whole luck thing, told their parents and the other sisters about what Lincoln was up to, they decided to teach him a lesson about lying to get out of doing stuff with his family. It had started harmless enough, they didn't let him come to the movies with them…but then things escalated. They never sold his stuff. They actually just moved it all into the attic without him knowing…and later they kicked him out, but it wasn't like they didn't check the weather for the next few days first and they ALL had shifts watching him from the window throughout the night to make sure nothing happened to him. But when he finally fessed up, things got out of hand when she accused him again and…she didn't know why…maybe it was impulse? She had been saying it for days so maybe it was just by habit. Her family didn't want to say anything, so they all just went along with it and went to the next game with her and they all decided they would figure out how to tell him later that night. When he showed up to the game and she won, well, she didn't know what happened. But things got way out of hand. She couldn't even walk down the halls of her middle school without people talking about her "squirrel boy" little brother.

"What are you thinking about?"

"AHHHH!" Lynn freaked out, startled by her little sister Lucy. They were both floating in the ocean waters and Lynn had been watching Lincoln who was standing at the beach, smoldering in that suit. Lynn turned to her roommate and saw the look of concern on her own face. Some of the other sisters noticed and swam up to her too to check and see what was wrong. Lynn bit her lip. "It's just…guys? Do you think we've been going too far with how we've been treating Lincoln and "making him learn his lesson" and all that stuff?" Lola was about to say something to either the opposite effect or positive effect (depending on her mood) when she turned her head to see that Lincoln in his costume, had trudged over to the changing rooms building and rested his head on the wall just outside it. They couldn't hear this far away, but the way his shoulders were moving made it obvious he was crying. All the sisters suddenly had a pang of guilt in their hearts for how far this has gone. Lynn kept trying to hold it together, but finally she just said something that no one expected the thirteen-year-old athlete to say.

"Oh, f*ck it!"

Lori and the other older girls immediately covered the younger sisters' ears. "Lynn!" Lori began to admonish, but her younger sister had already started swimming faster than an Olympic swimmer towards the shore. Upon hitting the beach, she ran past her parents, who had been laying under an umbrella, and kicked over their cold drinks getting their attention. "Junior!" her father began but realized she wasn't paying attention, she had grabbed her mother's purse and was pulling out a wad of money and before either of her parents, her mother especially, could say or do anything, she took off towards the concession stand and began shoving people out of the way in line until she got to the front. She slammed down the money and said "Biggest bottle of ice water you have. Now." The scared looking cashier complied. And pulled out a literal gallon jug of the stuff. She grabbed it and began marching towards her little brother at the changing area.

When she got there, an oddly familiar looking boy around Lincoln's age with red hair was pointing and laughing evilly at how ridiculous "Larry" looked. Lynn proceeded to immediately bite his finger. He cried out and fell to the ground sucking on his sore finger. Before Chandler could react, Lynn grabbed the bratty bully and yanked off his trunks in front of everyone. All of his posse immediately started laughing and pulled out their phones to take pictures of the naked boy who immediately tried to cover himself and took off with them following and still laughing, recording the whole thing for their whole school to see, soon the pictures and knowledge of his public humiliation at the hands of a girl would replace everyone's gossip and pictures of the "squirrel boy" (Lynn didn't know at the time, but it would be a nice bonus later for Lincoln that he would no longer be the talk of all the schools). Lincoln, who was now a little dizzy from the heat looked up to Lynn in surprise that she of all people came to his defense. "Lynn…why would…" he trailed off as she grabbed by the arm and dragged him into the changing room. From the shoreline, the whole rest of the Louds had a good view of what was happening as all of the men in the men's side of the changing room they had just walked into just took off out of the building screaming and covering themselves with towels as Lynn had just run them all off to give herself and her brother some privacy.

Lynn pushed Lincoln down onto one of the benches in the room to sit on. Before Lincoln could say anything, Lynn pulled the head off the costume and tossed it like a basketball into a nearby trash bin. She looked with guilt at her sweaty brother, his face blotched red with a heat rash. She was about to start crying and beg for forgiveness. But she sucked it up, she had a game plan and she was going to push on through. Lincoln opened his mouth to say something but began coughing from his dry throat, he eyed the gallon of ice water Lynn was holding in her hand. She pulled the lid off the top and pushed it to her brother's lips who began to tear up as he downed as much as he could. Suddenly, Lynn pulled the jug of refreshing cool liquid away and set it down, much to Lincoln's disappointment. "Really, Lynn, why are you doing this...? And…my costume…?" Lincoln asked in embarrassment as Lynn began pulling off the rest of the smelly and awful squirrel suit, Lincoln was worried before they drove out here this morning about how hot it was going to be, so he hadn't worn anything underneath. Lynn pulled him to his feet out of the costume and he tried to cover himself. She sighed. "Lincoln, you're my little brother, we used to take baths together and I helped change your diapers and potty train you, trust me it's nothing I haven't seen before and…" she stopped at his embarrassment and rolled her eyes. She took out Chandler's trunks and made Lincoln step into them, she pulled them up like when he was a toddler in those old "pull-up" diapers or whatever they were called, and she grabbed the ice water and poured a good chunk of what was left over his head. It felt so good to Lincoln, the cold water soothing his near heat-stroke. She handed him what was left of the water and picked the cursed costume off the ground and chucked it into the trash with the head. She grabbed the bin (it was on wheels to make it easier to get to the dumpsters) and wheeled it over to the door and gave it her best football kick she picked up from her coach. The rest of the family ran up to the changing rooms building and narrowly dodged getting run over by a run-away trash bin that hit the beach and kept going, leaving a trail of sand flying up behind it.

Chandler had managed to escape his tormentors and was now hiding out under a board-walk. It was cold, and the sun was not sunny here. He just wanted something warm to put on so that he could leave fully clothed (and get to his father so that he could sue that girl into-), Chandler's train of thought derailed as a trash bin came out of nowhere and slammed into him. Knocking him out (and, as he would later find out, giving him amnesia as to who had stolen his trunks). He slid out onto the beach in front of everyone, the sand he slid on chaffing his skin badly, especially in…certain areas. Everyone winced…before taking out their phones and beginning to take pictures of him again. And this time he couldn't cover himself! (He eventually came to, freaked out and grabbed the only clothing that he could to hide his shame…a nice warm squirrel suit that had been magically dumped out from a trash bin traveling faster than a speeding bullet).

When the Loud family ran into the changing room they were quite shocked to see Lincoln's body. His heat rash from the squirrel suit had left blotches of red all over him, one in particular being large enough down his midsection to travel beneath his (Chandler's) trunks, causing Lynn Sr. to wince. His daughters and wife were looking horrified with Rita beginning to rush over to hug her little boy when she was suddenly pushed out of the way by Lynn Jr., having just returned from getting rid of the costume.

Lynn walked slowly over to Lincoln, who had just finished the last of the water, and looked him in the eyes, she tried to fight back the tears, but the dam broke. She began weeping and embraced her little brother, falling to her knees and dragging Lincoln down to the floor with her.

"I'm so sorry, Lincoln!" She sobbed. "Look at you! This is all my fault!" she was weeping hysterically as the other sisters began to cry as well. Lynn Sr. was helping his wife to her feet when they both began crying (and he accidently let go to rub the tears out of his eyes, resulting in Rita dropping onto the cement floor…again). Lincoln wrapped his arms around his sister, happy to be feeling so loved again, but also feeling quite guilty at how she felt. "Lynn…" he choked out. "…It's my fault…I was the one who-" It was Luna who cut him off as she hugged both him and Lynn. "Bro, you were the one who lied…but we were the ones who did this. We took things too far." He looked up at his sister in shock. He looked over to his other sisters and narrowed his eyes, his own tears becoming sorrow rather than joy. "Y-You… you all knew I wasn't really bad luck?" The sisters all began to glance around, trying to look anywhere but at Lincoln…except for the little goth girl.

Lucy reached up and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, so he could see…see her tears of sorrow and regret. "Yes…" she simply said. "…Linc…I'm sorry…I promised I would always have your back after you had mine…and I let you down…we wanted to…teach you a lesson for lying…I thought you would be fine… 'cause you have such thick skin and never let anything bother you…I was wrong!" she screamed, that last bit breaking her usual monotone to everyone's shock and she ran forward and hugged her big brother and broke down in tears. "I let this sick joke play out even after you saved me from humiliation! After you took the blame and missed out on something you loved and had to deal with teasing for weeks! I threw you under the bus, Linc! I'm sorry!" All the sisters began glancing around at each other in concern and confusion and Lynn Sr. dropped Rita again as a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh, no…Lucy, dear, the Princess Pony book…it was yours?" At that, a collection of jaw-drops followed.

"We teased you for weeks about that…" Luan began, "…all this time you were innocent, and you missed your convention…just for Lucy?" Lincoln nodded, his tears having become less bitter. "She's my sister…you all are. I would've done the same for any of you…" At that, Lola, fell to her own knees on the dirt floor and screamed "I'm a terrible sister!" She broke down right there and began crying. Lincoln pulled himself away from Lynn, Luna, and Lucy and ran over to Lola, unsure how to approach. He decided a hug was the best course of action. "I blamed you…without any proof…" Lola wailed as she buried her head into her brother's blotchy red chest. "We all did…" Lori began. "…I…I'm a sh*t big sister…" she said with as much monotone as Lucy before she broke down and wrapped her arms around her brother and sister. Lincoln tried to console them. "H-hey…I did it before, you guys had every right to-" "No we didn't." His father interrupted. He placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder, careful to not touch the irritated skin and make him more miserable than he already had. Lynn Sr. winced again at that thought. "We didn't have a right to pull this on you either…maybe we could've just stopped at not letting you come to see the movie, just as a punishment for lying to everyone…but we didn't." Rita having finally just pulled herself off the ground embraced her son. "Look at you, my little boy. I did this to you." She wept. Lisa corrected her mother. "No, _we_ did this to him. This is a consequence of unjust retribution…oh forget it." A fountain of tears erupted, and she hugged her big brother. At this everyone cried and joined in and hugged Lincoln who began yelling, "Guys, guys! Heat rash!" The rest of the Loud family immediately backed off. Rita took in her son's skin and finally just said, "Okay, everyone, we're going home now." Some of the sisters and Lynn Sr. made to argue, but wisely clammed up after Rita shot them a glare. "I think that Lincoln has _definitely_ learned his lesson, and I think we need to too and cut this day at the beach short." They all began rubbing their arms and nodding sheepishly in agreement.

Lynn Jr. turned to her brother. "Linc, when we get home I'll help bring your stuff down from the attic while you take a shower and get cleaned up. I got this sports shower gel that's really good heat rashes and-" "Wait! My stuff is in the attic!?" Lincoln exclaimed before turning to his parents. "You guys…didn't sell it?" The parents looked towards each other ashamed. Rita spoke, "No we didn't, but it was wrong to let you think that we did." Lincoln began tearing up. "Even, Bun-Bun?" Leni spoke up, "Totes! I've been keeping Bun-Bun safe in my room instead of that musty old attic!" Causing everyone to raise an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. "I noticed that Bun-Bun had, like, a lot of tears and looked all wore out and stuff, so I decided that I would fix Bun-Bun up for you for when we finished our…bad joke." She trailed off as she let another tear fall. He just ran up and hugged her. "Thank you!" he said as his own tears fell. Another group hug occurred and when they finally let go they all made for Vanzilla. They even gave Lincoln the sweet spot. Lana cried out, "From now on, Linc, we're gonna leave the bad jokes to Luan!" They all laughed even Luan. Before a look of realization hit her. "Hey!" They all laughed with baby Lily giving a simple giggle and a "Poo-poo!"

When they got home, Lincoln took a very long and cool shower with the special gel Lynn gave him. While he was in the shower, Lynn Jr. roped her father and sisters into bringing down all of Lincoln's stuff from the attic and put it all back in place. His room was exactly as it was before, well, almost, as Rita had given it a good clean up before all the heavy furniture was moved back in. Leni made his bed and laid Bun-Bun on top pf the covers while Lisa hooked Lincoln's video game console back up. When Lincoln got out of the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. His mother was standing there holding his "victory undies". "Go into your room and put these on. I've got some lotion to help with your heat rash, I'll come in and put it on you if you want?" He smiled and accepted. By that night he was feeling much better. He was so happy, finally laying in his own bed again with his Bun-Bun. He was eventually called downstairs for dinner, and was surprised to see his all of his sisters gathered around what was normally the "grown-up" table. Three whole pizzas were laid out on it. Lynn Jr. smiled. "Yeah…I, uh, needed dad's help with something earlier so he didn't have time to cook dinner…I asked if we could just get some pizzas." Lincoln eyed her curiously. "What did you need help with?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room. The trophy shelf was open, and she pulled something out of it from right next to his "pity" trophy his sisters gave him after the embarrassing video incident. "Hey, isn't that the trophy you got the other day at your baseball game?" Lynn looked down and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah…well, I kind of thought that after everything you went through…well, I started this-" Lincoln was about to say something, but she held up her hand to stop him. "Yeah, you lied about that bad luck crap and everything…but I threatened you into going to my game and then I lost…and I guess I was kind of a sore loser and I called you "bad luck" and…well…I thought that you deserved this more than I did." She handed him the trophy. It had been reengraved. "Lincoln Loud: The Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around". He read and teared up and hugged his sister. "I love you, Lynn." She hugged him back. "I love you too, dork." After placing his new trophy next to the pi- the "Most Improved Brother" trophy, he and Lynn went back to their family and they all began eating pizza together and just talking and having a good time as a whole family. Lynn Sr. even made an announcement about a road trip the whole family would be taking in a month…to an Ace Savvy convention he found out about online, it wasn't in Michigan though, it was over in Seattle, so they'd have to drive a long way, but he'd figured he'd owed it to Lincoln since he missed his earlier that year and besides, it could be some nice bonding time for the family… "…I here that they are actually sharing the convention center that day with the Princess Pony convention too…" he trailed off. Lucy smiled and blushed as she passed the final slice of pizza to Lincoln who was still grinning ear-to-ear. He was happy to have his family back.

Lincoln learned his lesson, about lying and about appreciating his time with his family…his family also learned to not take things so far from now own, even if a person deserves some kind of punishment for their actions if they really are in the wrong, don't take things so far that you hurt the ones you care about.

 **(I think I worded that last bit funny, but you guys get the idea.)**

Also, every student in Royal Woods' school district learned that Chandler had a birthmark shaped like North Dakota on his now chaffed butt and completely forgot about Lincoln wearing the squirrel suit.

…

 **Had this story bouncing around in my head, I am still working on my other stories like "All Good Things" which is more tragic than heartwarming compared to this, I just wanted to make a story, this one-shot, that ended with how things I imagined things might've actually ended after the episode ended in canon. "What happens next? How did things suddenly go back to normal by the next episode?" It's a cartoon, I know, with the whole "negative continuity" where very rarely things that happen in one episode carry over to another. (Loudest Mission was an example of when the negative continuity effect doesn't apply). So, here it is, an actual "happily ever after" for No Such Luck that didn't make the Louds look like total monsters. Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
